preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse Custer
Jesse Custer is a preacher in a Texas town who merged with a mysterious creature known as Genesis, developing the ability to make anyone do anything he says. After spending time back in Annville, Jesse thought of leaving his congregation. After consideration, Jesse realized he couldn't leave and told his congregation the purpose of his return, to save them. Biography Early life Jesse often helped his father prepare the church for Sunday service. When he was caught with his friends who were smoking, his father made an example of him by whipping him in front of them. Jesse was woken up one night by his father. His father brought him to QM&P and had him wait outside while his father tried to convert Odin Quincannon. While waiting, Jesse stole an ashtray. On the drive home, Jesse was told that some men can't be saved. Jesse and Tulip got into an altercation with Donnie Schenck and his friends. The two were sent to wait out the principal's office. Jesse's father then yelled at him. When Jesse's father told him to go home, Jesse insisted they bring Tulip as her mother was in jail and his uncle was too drunk. After his father agreed, Jesse prayed to God, thanking him for his father making the right choice. Jesse and Tulip horse played at the church, with Tulip getting the upper hand. The two were then caught by Jesse's father. John asked if they did their homework and Jesse told him he finished it on the bus. Jesse an Tulip were then told to clean the dishes. That night, Jesse was woken up by Tulip who asked him "Till the end of the world?", which Jesse replied "Till the end of the world". The following day, Jesse begged his father as Tulip was taken away by child services. Jesse ran after the car but failed to catch up. Jesse told his father that Tulip did nothing wrong but his father told him that she's an O'Hare and there's bound to be trouble. At night, Jesse prayed to God, asking him to take care of Tulip, kill his father and condemn him to Hell. Jesse was woken up one night. Jesse was told to hid under the bed. Once he hid, he watched his father get knocked out. Jesse and his father were then taken outside. Jesse then watched his father killed in front of him by a man with a tattoo of a skull and a star and horseshoe in a single tattoo on his right arm. Before his father was killed, he promised him to grow up to be one of the good guys, before apologizing to his dad, telling him he asked for him to be killed. Jobs with Tulip At one point, Jesse and Tulip did "jobs" together. Meanwhile, the two had a relationship. The two worked for a Mexican cartel in Miami transporting reptiles. In 2014 , during a job with Carlos, Jesse killed a security guard as part of a getaway but they were betrayed by Carlos, who fled without them. From there, Jesse's relationship with Tulip went downhill. Following his father's footsteps Jesse decided to follow in his father's footsteps and take over his fathers church. Jesse often lacked confidence in his sermons, though his congregation followed him. One day after a sermon, a congregant spoke to him on his mother who criticized him far too often. Jesse told him he should open his heart to his mother. Shortly after, Chris Schenck spoke to him about his father abusing his mother. Chris asked Jesse if he could hurt him, though Jesse told him violence wasn't the answer, despite his sinful past. Jesse told Chris he may not harm Donnie but he would do something about it. That night, Hugo Root asked Jesse if he could swing by his house one night to visit his son. Jesse agreed to stop by the following night. Jesse reported Donnie for domestic violence, though Hugo told him he wouldn't take action unless Betsy reported him herself. When Emily told Jesse that a fellow waiter called in sick often, Jesse checked up on him. Jesse however, left when he heard his ex-girlfriend Tulip. Jesse confronted Betsy on Donnie. Betsy confirmed her son's allegations but admitted she enjoyed the beatings. That night, Jesse and Tulip caught up. Tulip asked Jesse to do one last job together, but Jesse turned her down. Later, Jesse went to visit Eugene. Jesse reassured Eugene that God doesn't hold grudges, even for what he had done. At a bar, Jesse briefly conversed with Cassidy, though Jesse told him he couldn't understand him. Shortly after, Donnie arrived and attacked Jesse for speaking to his wife. After Donnie told Jesse he was going to hurt Chris, Jesse took out Donnie and his friends. Before being arrested by Hugo Root, Jesse broke Donnie's wrist. While under custody with Cassidy, Jesse claimed he was a lousy preacher, claiming he never should've returned. When Jesse's bail was up, Jesse thanked Cassidy for helping him at the bar. Jesse was then driven back to his church by Emily. Jesse told Emily he planned on quitting, announcing it during his sermon on the coming Sunday. When Jesse returned to his church, he was struck by a mysterious entity. The following day, Jesse woke up to the company of Emily. Later, when he was nagged by Ted about his mother, Jesse told him for the last time to open his heart to his mother. During his sermon, Jesse announced leaving but halfway through, Jesse decided it wasn't time to leave and realized the purpose of his return. Jesse baptized his parishioners, washing away their sins. That day, Linus confessed to Jesse of being attracted to a child he drives on his school bus. Jesse told him to repent and urged him not to take any action on the little girl. Days later, Jesse and Emily Woodrow requested suggestions outside a local grocery store. When he returned to his truck, he found his steering wheel was missing and Tulip drove by and mocked Jesse's dull life. Jesse returned to his church where he was greeted by Cassidy. The two briefly argue and when Cassidy revealed he's a vampire, Jesse believed him to be joking. Cassidy took a flask out and urged Jesse not to drink it was it was too potent for a human. Jesse snatched the flash and took a drink and immediately collapsed. Later, Fiore and DeBlanc stood over an unconscious Jesse in an attempt to extract Genesis. Before they could chainsaw him, Cassidy came by and rescued him. The following day, Jesse woke up and visited a comatose Tracy Loach. Tracy's mother however, told Jesse that words wouldn't heal Tracy. While driving back to his church, Jesse stopped as he spotted a car seat in the middle of the road. When Jesse investigated, he was tasered and brought to the Toadvine. His captor quickly revealed herself to be Tulip, who told him that she would keep asking him to do the job. Jesse was told that he would likely revert to his old ways but Jesse remained uninterested. Tulip left, revealing Jesse was never locked up. Discovering his new-found powers At his church, while cutting up the chains, Eugene came and told Jesse he still felt guilty and his sins weren't fully washed away. When Eugene told Jesse he couldn't change no matter how hard he tried, Jesse went to Linus' house. Jesse attacked Linus and dunked his head in hot water over and over, telling him to forgot the little girl he spoke of. Eventually, Linus asked which girl he was talking about. Confused, Jesse quickly left Linus' house. The following day, realizing his words may have power over others, he told Tracy to open her eyes. Once Tracy opened her eyes, Jesse ran off. Jesse showed his powers to Cassidy, making him do embarrassing acts. Once he had enough, he made Cassidy "fly" into a wall. Cassidy asked him how long he had the powers and Jesse believed he had it since the night before. While Jesse believed what he had was a curse, Cassidy told him to imagine the possibilities. While driving down a highway, Jesse stopped for Tulip. During which, Jesse learned that Tulip found the last known address for Carlos. Despite trying to fight his past, Jesse was convinced to follow Tulip. At a gas station, Jesse planned on telling Tulip something important, though instead withheld her from said information. Jesse then went to the restroom, where he was confronted by Donnie. Donnie pointed a gun to his head, asking him to squeal like he made him do. Jesse however made Donnie turn the gun on himself. Before making him kill himself, Jesse spared Donnie. Jesse then told Tulip he changed his mind and he couldn't go after Carlos. The following day, Jesse held a funeral for Ted, though only Emily showed up. Jesse was told by Cassidy about DeBlanc and Fiore, though Jesse didn't pay much attention. Cassidy advised him to leave town and go on a road trip, though Jesse evaded the advice. Jesse then told Cassidy to fix the air conditioning. When Cassidy told him that people would want the entity inside him, Jesse told Cassidy he would give it to them before driving off. Jesse arrived at Emily's house, where the latter asked about Linus. Jesse asked if Emily could pick the TV they planned to raffle but Emily told him she had a double shift and her kids to take care of. Jesse said he would get Cassidy to pick the TV but Emily told Jesse she would and just call a babysitter. Jesse then told Emily he would be sure after what he does, the church would be full every Sunday. While helping Odin build a model of Alamo, Jesse asked Odin to attend his church on the coming Sunday. Being an atheist, Jesse was turned down by Odin. Jesse told Odin he could force him but Odin reminded him that wouldn't be a Christian thing to do. Jesse then told Odin he would hand over his father's land if he didn't come out being a believer on Sunday. That Sunday, Jesse performed a sermon in front of a full crowd at his church, including Odin. Jesse called the congregants all sinners, but it wasn't too late. Jesse told them he would bring each one of them back to God one by one. Jesse asked Odin if he would serve God, though Odin shut him down and walked off. Upset, Jesse used his divine commandment on Odin. When he asked for a final time, Odin told Jesse that he would serve God. Jesse was asked by Emily what was up with Odin. Jesse explained his bet with Odin. Jesse and Tulip were then interrupted by a nearby table. Jesse was complimented for his sermon the previous Sunday as well as being asked which Gospel he preferred. Jesse joined the table, telling Emily he would discuss with her later. Jesse continued giving others advice. Jesse was then interrupted by Tulip, who revealed to the crowd on their past. Jesse explained to Tulip that he changed and she could do. Jesse was then told by a waiter that someone was waiting outside. Jesse went outside and found Eugene. Jesse was asked for help on his situation which left Sheriff Root upset. Jesse agreed to help Eugene. Jesse drove to the Loach residence. Jesse was asked to pray with Tracy. When Terri swung her bat at his truck, calling Eugene a murderer, Jesse used his powers to make Terri stop. Jesse then used his powers to make Terri forgive Eugene. While driving Eugene home, Jesse told Eugene that his father didn't need to worry anymore. After returning to Flavour Station and giving another couple advice, Jesse was interrupted by Fiore and DeBlanc. The two explained who they were and told them they need to put what was inside him back inside a tin can. Jesse laughed at the idea, believing he had God inside him. Jesse was told that what was inside him wasn't God. Jesse asked what was inside of him but Fiore and DeBlanc refused to answer. Jesse used his powers to force DeBlanc. Jesse then learned that he had the product of an angel and demon inside him. DeBlanc and Fiore then left him as they dealt with Susan, a woman who was eavesdropping their conversation. When Jesse saw the two beat the woman down, Jesse came to her aid. Jesse, however, was strangled by Susan. DeBlanc came to his aid but he was strangled as well. The two were saved by Fiore, who shot Susan in the head. The three fled into Jesse's car as Fiore realized he left his key in Flavour Station, as well as seeing Susan reinvigorating in the diner. While driving to Sundowner Motel, Jesse asked if he could call Heaven. Jesse was told he needed angel hands to use their phone contraption. At the motel, Jesse learned that the two angels were being hunted for being on Earth without permission. The three were interrupted by Susan, who followed them to the motel. Jesse was left confused as he saw Fiore, DeBlanc and Susan reinvigorate as they each kept getting killed. After hours of fighting, they were joined by Cassidy. By morning, they managed to subdue Susan before Fiore dismembered her. Jesse denied DeBlanc and Fiore when they asked for Genesis. Jesse was warned about the consequences. While waiting for the blood-soaked clothes be laundered, Jesse shared a drink with Cassidy. The two discuss their tattoo's, one of which was of a Tulip, symbolizing his ex-girlfriend, Tulip. When Cassidy asked him about the Genesis situation, Jesse told Cassidy he doesn't listen to anyone but God. Later, Jesse set a speaker up on the roof of his church. He continued to set up his church for an upcoming service. During which, he was joined by Miles. Miles explained if he should so something instead of the truth, as the truth would hurt more people. Jesse asked Miles to give him more details, though Miles refused. Jesse was then distracted as he saw Tulip running errands, rather than Emily. Jesse followed Emily to the supply closet. Jesse asked Tulip what she was doing. Jesse was told that she was helping Emily run errands all day. Tulip brought up Jesse keeping an old pitch and put club, though Jesse told Tulip he thought he threw it out. That Sunday, Jesse was told by Emily that Eugene needed to speak to him about something urgent. Jesse told Emily he would speak to him later. Jesse thanked Emily and Tulip for helping out with everything. Jesse then talked to Eugene. Jesse was told by Eugene that he felt guilty and believed he shouldn't be forgiven. Jesse was told people shouldn't be forced to see the light and that it's a sin to do so. Jesse told Eugene he shouldn't be lecturing people about sinning. After Eugene continued to argue, Jesse told Eugene to go to Hell. After hearing a noise, Jesse turned and Eugene was gone. Jesse approached the spot Eugene was before and examined it. Though regretting what he said to Eugene, Jesse opened the doors to his church and began the service. Jesse and his congregation sung hymns before he delivered a sermon. After the service, Jesse was complimented as his congregants exited. Jesse then returned to his church and froze for a moment before proceeding. Jesse went over the intermarry of the day with Emily. Later, in the kitchen, Cassidy approached him about Eugene. Jesse brushed him off and joined Emily and a few congregants for church activities. After a few congregants performed a play, Jesse criticized them, telling them they shouldn't be smiling. Jesse was then pulled aside by Odin. Jesse was told by Odin that the Alamo model was completed. Jesse was then told of a meat plant in Brasil which had been far more successful than Odin's. Odin then told Jesse that he had been the least successful out of him and his predecessors. Jesse told Odin he could still make things right. Odin agreed and present Jesse with papers. Jesse was reminded of their bet but Jesse told him he agreed to serve God and left a Christian. Jesse was then told that he should've known better as he was no Christian. Jesse still refused to sign the deed. Jesse was then told by Odin that he wouldn't surrender and will be back. While eating dinner with Cassidy, Emily, and Tulip, the four were interrupted by Hugo. Hugo asked if any of them knew where Eugene was. Jesse kept silent as the potatoes in the oven caught fire. Jesse was then told that Eugene said he planned on seeing him before the service. Jesse then lied, claiming he didn't see Eugene. Emily reminded him he did but Jesse acted confused. Jesse then walked Hugo out to his car. Once Hugo drove off, Jesse was hit with a fire extinguisher by Cassidy. Cassidy asked Jesse what he is planning to do on the Eugene situation. When Cassidy brought up Eugene being an innocent boy, Jesse told him Eugene tried to commit murder on a girl who rejected him before turning the gun on himself. Despite that, Cassidy told Jesse that Eugene doesn't deserve to be condemned to Hell. Cassidy then told Jesse that Genesis was playing with his head. The two then got into a heated argument. Jesse was told that Tulip was right that he is still the same person he once was. Jesse was tossed the fire extinguisher. Jesse then finally learned Cassidy was a vampire as he burst into flames shirtless in the sun. Jesse stormed back into the kitchen and slammed the extinguisher on the table. Jesse slammed Tulip for being an O'Hare, having low standards. After Tulip left, Jesse called Emily stupid when she told him that she believed in him the moment she saw him. Jesse then told Emily to go home. That night, Jesse ripped the floor panels off as he yelled out "come back". Powers and abilities Powers *'Divine commandment/Absolute mind control:' Jesse's merge with Genesis endows him with a power known only as the Word of God. A power both blasphemous and blessed, the Word of God allows Jesse to literally speak with God's direct personal authority; commanding anyone to do anything he says. Nobody can resist the Word and must do everything and anything he says to the letter. For example, in the pilot, he told to Ted Reyerson, who asked his advice concerning her mother, to "open her your heart". Ted then pay a visit to his mother and after explain his point of view, ripped out his heart and give it to her (literally). His power seem to make him able to erase memory, in See, Linus, a bus driver, is attracted to a young girl, and in an act of anger, Jesse tell him to forget her, which lead to Linus to completely forget the girl and the conversation he had on it with the Preacher. The power of Word of God is so potent even the angels can't resist it as DeBlanc quickly told the truth as soon as Jesse demands it with Word of God. Later when Deblanc pulled him, he told both DeBlanc and Fiore to stay away from him, and both of them immediately stop in their tracks. Abilities *'Theology:' As a preacher, Jesse Custer is an expert in the concept of religious beliefs, particularly Christianity. *'Sermons:' As a preacher, Jesse Custer frequently delivers sermons. At times he can deliver with great confidence. This was demonstrated when he delivered a successful sermon in front of his first large crowd. That sermon gave him many compliments from the town. Jesse however, wasn't always a perfect preacher. While performing a sermon on the the Parable of the Five Foolish Bridesmaids, Jesse was flustered looking through his notes. *'Expert fighter:' As shown during a fight in a bar, Jesse is an extremely powerful opponent, able to overpower multiple opponents at once. He was also able to briefly utilize a knife in a fight. *'Skilled marksman: '''Jesse is proficient in using firearms. *'Occult knowledge: 'After meeting the angels, Jesse gained knowledge and insight of supernatural concepts, such as Heaven and Hell. Personality Jesse is a conflicted man. Despite trying his best to become a better person, he often falls to his old way, resorting to violence. For example, Jesse dunked Linus' face in scalding water to get him to "forget" a young girl he urges for, when he realized that Linus wasn't sincere in his repentance. Jesse also abuses his powers, nearly forcing Donnie to kill himself and making Odin become a believer of God against his free will. Tulip know's Jesse well enough to know that Jesse is still the same person she knew him as. When Jesse learned more about his powers, Jesse became arrogant. He believed what he does was considered a blessing, despite Eugene advising him what he was doing was sinful. Jesse also seems to be bitter with the promise he made to his father, and at one point exclaimed that he would be free without it. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * See also *Jesse Custer/Word of God uses *Jesse Custer/Sermons Gallery Promotional images Season 1 Jesse Custer lighting a cigarette.png Preacher season 1 - Trio in the church.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse walking.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse Custer stainless glass window.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse Custer on a field.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - The Time of the Preacher.png|Recreation of issue 1 of ''Preacher. Preacher season 1 - He's here to answer your prayers.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse portrait.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse Custer promo.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse Custer promo 2.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse and Tulip.png References Category:Preachers